Yume no Kumo
by Yokaigurl
Summary: A sequal to A Troublesome Love, The newly wed couple are going to have a BABY. But, are there going to be more complications? No Flames please! Better than the summary!....I think.


Hey everyone! This is the sequel to my story 'A Troublesome Love'. This is called:

Yume no Kumo

Dream's Cloud. Kawaii ne?

Anyways! I know I should be updating my other fics and I PROMISE I WILL! Also! Who is going to the Anime North Dance?! MEET ME THERE!!!! I am so totally going! Yay!

Anyways! Here it is! Enjoy

Disclaimer: If I were to own Naruto, I would make Sasuke kiss Sakura's feet and have her with a bit bigger boobs. Oh! And having all these men as sex slaves (drools)

Yume no Kumo  
Dream's Cloud

Chapter 1: Let's do it!

How would one describe Nara Shikamaru as he was walking down the path? Tense and distracted were two of the many likely results that would pop up. Nara Shikamaru was never like that. He would daydream of something while looking into the clouds, but he was never distracted that almost everything caught him off guard. His teammates could understand right now. The way he looked into the fluffy cotton balls called clouds explained it to the curious viewer.

He was imagining his wife.

He had gotten married in the spring, just like that. It was only four months that he proposed to her in her favorite park. Without noticing, a rookie mistake that he will forever take to the grave, Naruto and the rest of their friends sprang from the trees and other random parts of the park. They all crowded around the newly engaged couple eagerly hugging them both. Ino and the other girls had tears sprung to their eyes at their perfect Sakura getting married. The guys congratulated Nara yet, in a way gave him a 'polite' warning, that if he were to hurt her, then they might not find him.

_Brotherly love was going to kill me, I know it_ he had thought anxiously. He knew that they would be forever true to their word. Sakura was, after all, the flower of the village. She was always overshadowed by her powerful team mates and disregarded just because of her crush on the Uchiha. Many girls would agree that at one point in time, they did think that the Uchiha was a very attractive person, and he knew it. He used these traits to his advantage in certain missions; it was always going to be one of his strong points and weakness.

But let's forget about that. As he kept looking up, he recalled all the things he wanted when he was just a genin. A non stressful life as a Ninja with good pay, a pretty wife and a couple of kids. That was the way to life. Definatly. But after meeting her, and going through a dangerous mission, the first one that he had ever did when he was chunin changed his mind. The ever brilliant mind realize something valuable. Life, despite him saying this constantly, life was in - fact, too short. He might have gotten a broken finger, but after seeing his brave comrades going off to fight their own battle, he felt it was unfair. He suffered a mere finger, and yet, they were willing to give their lives away.

His father gave him a lecture as well as Temari. _You win some battles, and you lose some_ he lost the battle of bringing back the bastard and giving Sakura a heartache a thousand times worse than before, but he won in getting her as his loving prize. He didn't have a non stressful like, it was complete and utter hell to him and others. His wasn't good, it was amazing, it was enough support him and his family. And to top that off, he didn't marry a pretty wife.

He married a beautiful flower named Haruno Sakura.

Anyways! His wedding. He wanted it to be a modest wedding, his friends, family that was it. But what the hell did he get? A whole _fucking_ big headache. The wedding went smoothly, yes it did, just the process of getting it to be SMOOTH was the problem. He remembered fondly of sleeping on the couch than having Sakura sleep beside him. She would eventually come over and give him a non verbal apology. Her pride, as he knew it, would rather get a kunai in her eye than admit that. But, it was partly his fault that he did kiss her more often than not, and in the middle of rant might he say. How DARE he! Why, good god! That must make _any _woman scream at the top of _their_ lungs because they were _ranting too FUCKING much!_

He rubbed his neck and continued on with his fond memories of the wedding, or shall put it was the wedding from HELL. Ino and the others ended up sobbing so much that the front of their dresses were totally soaked. Naruto and Lee joined in too. The guys were overly proud of how Sakura looked. They had actually gone with her to get the dress. She decided something different. The guys would help pick the ladies dress and the girls would help pick the men's tuxedo. At first, the guys brought back beautiful crème dresses with a belt of bows around the waist to give to the flower girls and the multiple maids of honor. The girls? They got the guys something frilly with lots of PINK. "It symbolizes as Sakura!" Tenten had shouted at the gaping men.

After, the girls felt really bad for getting the guys something really disgusting, when they were given beautiful dresses. _Shit!_ They thought and ran back to the store to get elegant tuxedos. This wedding would be a double. A western wedding and then a traditional Konoha style wedding. Now, in Shikamaru's opinion, the fitting for the Kimono was probably the only time he collected his thoughts about this. When he was getting the tuxedo's, he thought he was going to strangle himself with his hair tie, just to get away from their constant talking. Blah, blah, blah was heard throughout the whole day.

"That makes you look fat Nara"

"Change the tie"

"Keep the tie"

"Ano…Shikamaru-san, that tuxedo looks good on you"

"That's a lie Hinata-chan! Just tell him you hate it because I can see it in your eyes"

"Ah! Sumimasen!"

and blah and blah and blah.

Sakura never did tell him what had happened, but all he could tell was that the men came back with a satisfied gleam in their eye as well as a glint of malice. Apparently, the 'helper' who was 'helping' Sakura 'too much' was giving her a 'look'. _"He just wanted to know the size of my BUST! How else am I gonna fit?!" _This caused a huge uproar among the guys. Shikamaru was leading the pack back to the tailor, but, was soon stopped by the demonic looking Sakura. Her hair, once again, seemed to fly even though there was no wind around her. _Scary!_ shivered the guys. Well, that part of the wedding was over, and then came his wife's teacher.

Tsunade-sama.

Oh sweet god no.

She wanted the 'best' for Sakura. So, she made the Konoha styled wedding, _outside_ in front of _all _the citizens who showed up for Sakura and for him. It was almost like a festival. The flowers fell from the sky as the bride seemed to float to him. She was wearing the tradition white kimono passed down from the Haruno family. The scattering on the kimono was the embroidered Sakura. Each seems to be real, that you could just pluck it. His was tradition black Nara family. The shadows seem to also rejoice the reunion of shadow and flower. His parents were crying and his father's eyes shone with pride as he held onto his wife.

Sakura's mother, who was just opposite at him, gave him a heart warming smile, just like Sakura's. Her eyes shone with unshed tears, until she Sakura, fresh ones poured out rapidly. The other mothers were hugging her tightly encouraging her to keep looking at her daughter as she floated toward her son-in-law. The cheers and tears were pouring out from everyone in the crowd. Tsunade wiped away a secret tear that happened to escape her eye. She too, felt so proud of her little girl. _My Sakura, you grew up so fast_ she thought lovingly. She smiled at her fiancée Jiraiya as well, he gave back a smile and looked to the bride.

She was being escorted down by her sensei, Kakashi. Her father had died just before she was engaged, but he was happy that she had found someone to love. He gave Shikamaru a firm warning that he would come back and haunt him. For that, Shikamaru was glad he said that. He, like the others never really knew what happened to Sakura's father. They only heard of him, but never saw him. He was on a high class mission as the story goes, but no one, but the fourth Hokage was truly sure. Kakashi had admiration in his eyes to his past student. He will forever regret not helping her when he was only focused on Sasuke. But, time had forgiven him and let him do this. Sakura had told him earlier, that this would make up for all the times he never really gave her much attention. He knew she was joking, but in his heart, it felt lighter knowing that she never thought ill of his manner. He knew that his sensei would be ashamed to know that he would abandon a flower, just waiting, given the appropriate time, would bloom into something so great and powerful.

Alas, that time came and he was overly protective. The wedding waged on, the 'sniffles' came from random directions could be heard and they could feel the warmth the smiles that the people were giving them. It felt great to know and feel.

"You may kiss the bride….Shikamaru, for you are now, by the power of Konoha, it's citizen's, Ninja and Hokage, you are now the husband of our flower Haruno Sakura" she stated, her voice cracking. Her eyes watered and her lip trembled.

They turned their attention to each other; Sakura wore a beautiful bright pink blush. He grabbed her to him and he flew into their kiss. On contact did their eyes close, but the whole crowd busted into cheers.

_Saa, that was an amazing kiss_ and so the journey continued.

He had been married for like, year already right? Yet, he still felt the pang of emptiness when he was away from Sakura or when she was away from him. It depressed him to think that she was so close, yet so far away. This mission was only supposed to last about 2 weeks max, but it turned into a bloody month. It was an uncomplicated, easy to follow directions to success. But, of course, the employer wanted to 'test' out how the Konoha-nin was. So, they just had to endure his constant bragging to his friends and such. It was a test of wills. The obnoxious employer against the team's will not to punch the day lights out of him. So far, they were not surviving well enough to get through the next day. Luck decided to be cruel and ridiculously out of date. Monsoon season had ended about two months earlier and so had the wicked thunderstorms that occurred frequently on their path.

This was probably one of the worst storms and weather that Shikamaru had ever encountered. Naruto was usually the one that ended up going through the storm, never him. On his team he was lucky to have Kiba and his dog for company. The rest were chunin in training to be a jounin and quite frankly, they all sucked. He was graced with two girls who had nothing better to do but constantly 'pet' an annoyed Akamaru. The other two boys try as they might, fell upon deaf ears. He was going to recommend them to a team that was all girls, because they were able to control them rather nicely. Kiba kept giving Akamaru worried glances as his tail seemed to tense more and more.

_We're so close! Hold on Akamaru!_ Kiba thought desperately. The dog settled for a minute before being pestered by the annoying duo of girls. "Kawaii!" could be hear from the cooing pair. _I swear to god, if I hear another Kawaii_ thought the boys, there nerves starting to snap. "Oi, Emi! Kuro! Get your ass to the front! Lead for the rest of the journey!" barked Shikamaru. They looked back, giving them the hardest glare they could must and jumped to the front. _Please, that was weak. Sakura is more scarier_ thought a lazy Shikamaru. He looked up, trying to see through the thick leaves the covered the sky. Kiba glanced from the side, wondering if their leader was really okay. He knew though, it was just W.W.S. or also known as from Naruto 'Wife Withdrawal Syndrome'. Kiba knew that the blonde had gotten that a lot because of his fierce love for Hinata. In a way, it was comical in another sense; it was almost as annoying as the baka twins at the front. _Almost_ grinned Kiba.

KONOHA GATES

"Sakura, if your keep pacing like that, the ground under you will collapse" stated a lazy voice from the top of the tree. Sakura looked up to Tenten who was lazily fiddling around with her kunai. "Feh" was her reply and went back to walking up and down. The wind played around with her bubblegum locks, tossing it from side to side. "Forehead girl! You need a hair cut. It's getting to long in the back" stated a voice coming up from behind her. In came her blonde friend, long ponytail hair swaying back and forth as she walked. Blue eyes lit with glee at her best friends distress.

Her boyfriend, Chouji was home and relaxing with their old sensei, Asuma. Tenten was hanging out because she loved seeing poor Sakura in distress. _Ahahaha, sucker_ thought Tenten evilly. Her husband, Lee, was baby sitting their one year old boy. Gai-sensei also 'happened' to be there as well. They were both scaring him for life with their tight spandex of youth or amazing hugs from random positions. She didn't want their son to be influenced by Gai-sensei! That's how he got her baby to wear the spandex! The power of suggestion. Ah, that comes for another time. "K-k-konichiha minna!" squealed out Hinata. She had just gotten in from her daily talk with her father. Naruto was also fine, taking care of the twin boy and girl. They were a mixture of each, the boy was the clone of Hinata and the girl was a clone of Naruto. "We are in deep trouble if they turn out to be like their parents" muttered Sakura at the delivery. The whole room bursted into chuckles, while the other two thought it wasn't funny.

Almost everyone she knew, excluding Sasuke and Ino, were having kids! Even Tsunade was about five months pregnant. Her mood swings were amazing. The only thing that could probably control her was a strict talking to by Sakura accompanied with a large glass of Sake. Jiraiya always ended up being the end of her on coming fist. "I swear to god! My face was NOT in the way of your FIST Tsunade-hime!" he had often cried desperately. If someone were to walk in, they would more than likely walk out, sit on one of the chairs, with a magazine and wait till the calls and groans of agony were gone. Then they would walk back in and continue on.

The more she thought about kids, the more the idea grew on her. She loved kids. She had often baby sat most of her friends kids with Shikamaru. They ended up sleeping on the couch all together, like a real family. _A family…_the thought distantly echoed in her brain. This was not the first time she was introduced with the idea of a family. Often, parents and other members asked her if she was going to have any cute looking children that will have an IQ of a thousand? She would have to ask Shikamaru once he actually gets here.

"Sakura-chan! There home! Your baby boy is home!" cried Ino, who was running to the gate. Kiba and the girls came in first, being greeted back by Izumo and Hinata. The girls ran after Akamaru who fled as soon as he had stepped one paw into Konoha. Kiba walked with Hinata to the Ramen restaurant to talk about the 'mission'. Next came the boys who winked and smiled at both Tenten, Ino and Sakura. But she paid no heed to their flirtatious ways. She was looking for her husband.

"Shikamaru!" He looked up, and was met with a face full of pink. She hugged him tight as he embraced her back with the same rare passion they gave to each other. He didn't like the idea of P.D.A., but for hugs and a small kiss was completely different. She had felt the same way, saying it was a good idea to only give small kisses and hugs in public and more….erotic things at home.

"Okaedi"

"Tadaima"

Dinner was uneventful other than the fact that he kept complaining about the mission. Despite it being boring and completely uneventful, she listen to his explanations with undying interest. _It comes with the job_ she thought amused. The guy seemed to obnoxious but, what the hell? You can't really pick them at all. Her eyes brighten and asked him bluntly and to the point.

"Shikamaru, do you think we can have a baby?"

His hashi dropped to the plate. This was one of the only times had she stunned him into silence or having no answer to reply to that question. His mouth was agape like a fish and eyes wide as the dinner plate. "W-w-wwhat?!" he asked, just wanted to clarify. She took a deep breath in and asked once more. "Can we have a baby? Just one for now, then maybe we could have more?" she was almost really shy to ask this question. It was almost as awkward as asking your parents about sex!

He didn't answer, but got up from his seat fast, picked her up bridal style and headed quickly to the bedroom. While in his arms, she gave off a light laugh.

"I guess this answers my question ne?"

He grinned down at her while kicking down the door.

"Hell yeah"

To be continued

AHAHAH I DID IT! In one day! I never thought I could do this at all! PERIOD! HOLY DUDES!! Anways!

**Are you going to the anime north dance?** If so, review saying yes and I will so meet you there man! Just tell me and I will see you there!

REVIEW AND REVIEW!

Oh! Anyone would like to be my BETA reader?

Thanks so much

Yokaigurl


End file.
